With Your Love
by LoveHilson
Summary: House/Wilson slash fic. Set in season 7. Starts out H/C and W/S but is completely H/W centric from chapter. 1. The plan is to make it quite a long H/W epic - quite fluffy, as I consider fluffy Hilson to be my Vicodin.
1. Chapter 1

"Sam left.. again."

The words kept ringing in his head, and he couldn't stop himself from smiling at the mere thought of it. Yes, Gregory House M.D, smiled to himself about the fact that his best friend through 20 years had been dumped _again._ James 'Panty Peeler' Wilson had an awful reputation of keeping women. He'd even tried marrying three of them, but none of them had stuck around. Now he'd resorted to going back to the first one he'd married, and actually got down on his knee in front of her for the second time in his life, but that had resulted in her leaving. House was more than pleased. Secretly, House would swell in the knowledge that he'd had a hand in breaking off most of Wilson's relationships. Not to say that Wilson himself hadn't contributed the biggest factor; it wasn't just for fun that Wilson had a reputation of being the 'panty peeler'. House hadn't had anything to do with Wilson and Sam breaking up the first time - House only met Wilson when he was on the cusp of his first divorce - but he knew that he'd had a hand in breaking up Wilson's relationships with Bonnie, Julie and.. well, Amber. He hadn't intentionally done too much yet to try and break up Wilson and Amber, but he was planning on it - but then she died. He still shuddered at the thought of the look Wilson gave him, after Amber had been taken off bypass. House had been lying in his hospital bed, after having very dangerous brain stimulation done trying to help save Amber, and Wilson just stood there, looking at him with such hurt and contempt in his eyes, that House nearly cried from the severity of it. His best friend wasn't supposed to be looking at him like that, especially not after he'd just risked his life to save the woman he loved. House hated to dwell on these memories, they always made him so sad, remembering how Wilson had left him after that, stating that perhaps they were never friends to begin with. House, who had always prouded himself on not showing emotions, had wanted to curl up on Wilson's couch and cry after Wilson had left his office. He nearly did. You see, Wilson leaving his and House's friendship behind, meant more to House than it did to Wilson. Because to House, they weren't _just_ friends. Well, they were, but House didn't just feel love towards Wilson that could be described as feelings you have for your best friend. To be completely honest, House was in love with Wilson. Madly, truly, deeply.

House had almost always loved Wilson, but he didn't realize he was in love with him, till after he had left. When House woke up after having brain stimulation, and he saw that it was Cuddy in the chair next to him, he had never been so disappointed in his life. Of course he knew that Wilson had to be with his dying girlfriend, but that thought didn't make it hurt any less. He needed Wilson with him. It was after Wilson had looked at him with such hurt and contempt, while in his hospital bed, that House had had to come to terms with his true feelings. He had hurt Wilson, and he would never forgive himself for doing so, and he swore to do his best to never do it again. That's why it hurt so much more when Wilson decided to leave. House had finally realized how much Wilson meant, and then he just.. left.

Wilson had come back, but then House had broken down. He was broken. He'd admitted so himself. Mayfield had been one of the toughest things he'd had to go through, which was saying something, as he had had plenty of bad things happen to him during his life. But aside from being abused as a child, the infarction, Stacy's betrayal and everything else, the worst thing he'd ever gone through, was the time without Wilson. Of course, he would never tell Wilson this. Wilson would never understand House's feelings towards him, he would never understand how deep a yearning House felt towards his best friend, and House knew that even if Wilson should one day realize what House felt, he would never ever reciprocate those feelings. So House just tried to minimize his own pain. Meaning that whenever Wilson started seeing someone, House did his best to break it up, without being too obvious about it. It hurt too much to see Wilson spread his affection on somebody else. Whenever Wilson was single, House was the only person in his life he spent his time with, and House loved that. So he had scared off a lot of nurses in his time, keeping them from Wilson. Now Sam had left him again, and House _had _indeed threatened her a bit, but it still took some time for her to leave Wilson.

Just as House was sat, tossing Bally up in the air, relishing in the fact that there was no case, Wilson was single again and he wasn't doing clinic duty, Cuddy came through the doors. She smiled a she walked in, looking at her boyfriend caught up in his own thoughts. House only noticed her when she took hold of the foot he had placed on his desk.

"Why aren't you in the clinic, catching up on hours?"

"Very important business going on in here- I've started seeing into the future, and I'm already solving my next case. So I'm already working. Can't multitask, sorry."

"If you don't get your ass down in the clinic, you're not getting _any _sex tonight" she warned.

"Ah, no need. Going over to Wilson's. Sam left, so we're going through the usual pity party drinking fest. No fit state to drive back after that." She glared at him.

"You know, you could just order a cab! You haven't even told me this, and now you just expect me to say 'Okay House, I'll see you tomorrow', when I was planning on us spending the evening together? Why didn't you say something sooner?" she was getting really agitated.

"Because Wilson only just fucking told me over lunch, okay? I didn't know that I had to rush off to your office and relay every single piece of information he gives to me, the second after he's done doing so. But I told you now, you happy? And did you even stop to consider how Wilson's taking this, or do you think I just intentionally decided to annoy you by breaking him and Sam up?" he was so pissed off. How dare she just start acting all betrayed? He had a right to go over to his best friend's place whenever he damn wanted it, and the fact that she hadn't even spared Wilson's feeling a single thought, annoyed the hell out of him.

"Is he.. is he okay?" she asked tentatively, sensing how worked up House had gotten.

"Not really. That's why I'm going over there. Never said that it was because I didn't wanna spend time with you, so stop taking it personally." He spat out.

She walked up next to him and put and hand on his cheek and softly said "All right, you go to Wilson's tonight, and then tomorrow you'll come over, I'll cook dinner, and I'll make this missed night up to you, how does that sound?" She smiled at him. He put on a stiff smile, and said "Okay, but I'm not going down to the clinic." She bent down, and kissed him affectionately, "Yes you are.", and left his office.

House admired her butt as she left. He knew that being with Cuddy was just a consolation prize. He meant it when he had told her he loved her, but he also knew that he wasn't in love with her. But he just didn't wanna end up alone. She was his last chance at happiness, at not being a miserable old man dying alone. He knew that he was never gonna have Wilson the way he wanted him, so he was willing to settle for Cuddy. Even though she did get his blood boiling too often, and the fact that she kept trying to change him. She'd said herself that she didn't want him to change, but House had discovered that that wasn't true. He did his best to not piss her off most of the time, he got tired of arguing with her, but it was just so hard when she tried changing him all the time. But he was willing to accept her flaws, he knew that the alternative was so much worse.

Also, pursuing Cuddy had been an excellent way of not showing Wilson how he truly felt about him. Wilson had never suspected that House had feelings for him when they were living together, because he knew that House was going after Cuddy. House knew he'd been a bit flirty with Wilson - he couldn't help it when he looked into those chocolate brown eyes - but it helped that Wilson thought that House was madly in love with Cuddy, and therefore just saw House's flirtiness as one of his attempts of jerking Wilson around. When Wilson had bought House that organ, House had had to use every single ounce of control he possesed, to not jump Wilson that instant. The way Wilson had looked at him, and the thought he must have put into that organ, was so overwhelming, and House thought he saw a flicker of something, and he'd had to spend days talking himself down, telling himself that it was just his imagination playing tricks on him.

He got off his ass, and headed towards Wilson's office.

He barged in without notice, to find the oncologist with his nose buried in some paperwork.

"What time do we leave?"

"I've got a few more hours left of this, then we're heading out" Wilson replied. "Did you clear it off with Cuddy?" he inquired.

"I'm not a baby, I can do what I want.. But yeah." House said, slightly embarassed. "You don't have a Game boy charger round here, do you? Cuddy's withholding sex for clinic hours, and I have do something, but my Gameboy's dead." House asked, that smug look on his face.

Wilson grimaced, "No House, I do not have a Gameboy charger here, cos this is where I work. I keep my toys at home." House couldn't let this surpass.

"Where? In a box in the back of the closet? Come on Wilson, shout it loud and proud - I have toys!" House smirked at the blush on Wilson's cheeks.

"You know perfectly well what I meant. Now go and do your clinic hours, or I will have to endure a sex deprived House and that just doesn't seem like a glowing prospect. I'll pick you up when I'm done." House turned on his heel and left.

After 3 hours in the clinic - 1 of which had been spent with actual patients, 2 of which had been spent in front of his little portable TV - Wilson was ready to go, and came to pick up House.

It was still weird, walking into the loft knowing he didn't live there anymore. His room was still barely touched, the only real difference was that it didn't hold any of House's stuff anymore. The rest of the apartment looked the same. It was all back to normal. Those things that Sam had brough were now gone, and even though it had only been a few things here and there, House had hated it so bad. It didn't feel like home when he was there anymore. Well, to be fair, it wasn't his home anymore, but it still felt that way. He'd always felt at home wherever Wilson lived, because it held something of Wilson, but this place had in fact been his home for some time, so it was completely normal that he still felt so at ease with everything in the place.

This ritual of getting together whenever one of Wilson's relationship ended, wasn't really different to any other night when they just hung out. The only slight difference was that Wilson often wanted to talk a bit more than usual, but House had learned to accept that. He wasn't joyous about it, but being able to - for the first - trash talk whoever Wilson had been with, without the fear of reprucossion, made it tolerable.

So they ordered pizza, sat down in front of the TV with their beers, and as usual on these very few occasions, Wilson got to hold the remote. Normally House would have full control over it, but House let this humane side of him show during these post-break-up nights, and let Wilson take charge for once.

After a couple of hours, the pizza was gone, and they'd had a bit to drink. They were both practically laying down on the couch, there feet up on the coffee table. House knew that the talk about Wilson's feelings was coming up, and he'd rather get it over with fast, so that they could get really drunk after. Until now they hadn't had that much to drink, it was still relatively early, and they weren't planning on getting hammered untill after 'the talk'. That was how it had always been, and tonight was gonna be no exception.

House decided to initiate the talk, the sooner it started, the sooner it would end.

"So, er, it's nice to see the place back to its old self" he said, with an air of nonchance.

Wilson sighed, "Yeah." He went silent for a few moments, House could almost feel him thinking. "I'm actually really glad" he added after a bit.

House turned to look at him. He was sitting about a foot away, so the sudden head turn wasn't lost on Wilson, who answered his unspoken question: "Getting back together with her was an awful mistake, you were right, okay? Do your happy dance, I know you want to." House just smirked, and even though he tried - or, he tried telling himself he tried - not to say it, he couldn't stop himself. "Told you so." House looked back at the TV screen, but the way his best friend turned his head to look at him, didn't go unnoticed. He just didn't turn his head to return the stare.

"So, what, you slept with someone else again to end it?" House asked with a bit of a superior tone. Wilson knew that House didn't approve of his earlier philandering, but it didn't stop him from mentioning it in any context.

"No!" He said very solemnly, and fast. "I didn't.. I just.. Talked to her. Made her understand some.. things. It's alright, she understood how I... felt. It's okay." House noticed Wilson change of tone. He turned to look at his best friend, who was looking down at his knees, a slight blush in his cheeks.

"What aren't you telling me?" House demanded. His voice a bit harsh. He hated playing the "Guess what I'm not telling you"-game. It was such a girly quality Wilson posessed. "You know I'm gonna get it out of you eventually, might as well tell me now" House said, and air of finality in his words, he knew that he could get Wilson to cave, so did Wilson.

But, Wilson just kept staring at his knees, so House turned his attention back to the screen, still deadly curious as to what Wilson was keeping from him. But he wouldn't press it, now at least. Later, definitely. If Wilson wouldn't tell him now, it was only a matter of getting more alcohol into his system. House looked at the screen without really noticing what was going on. Possibilites about what Wilson was hiding floating around in his head. Sam had understood how he felt? Well, of course she had understood if Wilson had told her he didn't love her? Why did Wilson have such a hard time telling House that mundane fact? Wilson would forever be the greatest puzzle in House's life. And he loved it.

Wilson whispering some undecipherable words pulled House from his pretend-to-watch-TV-trance.

"Come again?" House said, looking at Wilson.

Wilson looked at him, a strange look on his face. He picked up the remote, and turned off the TV. House imagined that the look on his own face must have been a weird one. When had they ever turned off the TV, before they were going to bed, or had passed out from being too drunk? Wilson turned to face House, and House gulped. This was obviously serious. Worrying thoughts came rushing into House's mind: Was something wrong with Wilson? Was he sick? Why hadn't House noticed anything?

His stream of thought was stopped when Wilson had plucked up the courage to open his mouth.

"I.. broke up with Sam." He stopped. Yes, House knew this, get moving. "Because, I have feelings for someone else." House was intrigued. Wilson never had feelings for someone, and not acted on them, but he'd still insisted that he hadn't cheated. This was getting weird, fast. Wilson had stopped, and had started looking at his knees again. House was getting frustrated. What was so hard that he couldn't even tell his best friend? Who was this other person? House was also hit with an instantaneous jealousy towards whoever this person might be. He had just been relishing in the fact that he had Wilson back, but Wilson apparently didn't intend to stay alone for that long.

House acknowledged the fact that Wilson needed a push, and asked "Who?".

"It's just.. Damn, House, this is so hard." House saw that Wilson's eyes had filled to the brim with tears. House wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold Wilson tight, and never let him go. Never let anything hurt him ever again. Whoever was doing this to Wilson, making him feel this way, could expect the wrath of House upon them soon, he though to himself. He refrained from reaching out and touching Wilson, giving him the space he needed to keep on talking.

"I've been.. denying myself for so long. Not.. accepting who I am. God this is so stupid, why is this so hard?" Wilson was so frustrated the the tears leaked, and ran down his cheeks. "I'm.. in love with you."

House's eyebrows must have flown up as high as they could possibly go, when Wilson suddenly said those words. The words that House had been longing to hear, but had long ago determined that he would never hear, and had therefore put all expectations he had of ever hearing them, way back into his head. So when it finally happened, House was so shocked that he didn't really know how to react. He swallowed a few times, trying to take a few seconds to let reality sink in. He looked at his knees for a bit, not able to look Wilson in the eye, especially as he was crying, and it was tearing House's heart apart.

"How long?" House asked quietly.

"A long time. I don't know exactly when, I think it's just been builiding for many years. I've always known that I felt something more about you, than just friendship, but I tried to deny it. How could I, I'm not gay, so I shouldn't be thinking about a guy in that way. Girls upon girls haven't been able to supress what I'm feeling, and I'm just sick and tired of having to hide. When I see you with Cuddy, I want to punch her. It hurts, House. So bad. I can't.. do it anymore. I can't be around you, loving you, and seeing you with her. I could probably keep up our friendship if you hadn't been with her, but everyday I'm wrecked by jealousy. I can't handle it." He spoke very quickly, tears leaking out from his eyes at a steady pace, the fear of the impact the words he spoke out loud etched upon his face.

House looked at him, processing what he'd just been told. It was as if Wilson was describing how he himself felt. And then, the severity of his words hit House. "I could probably keep up our friendship if you hadn't been with her", was.. was Wilson 'breaking up' with him? No, not again. House started to panic slightly. This couldn't be happening, he couldn't lose Wilson. He could feel his pulse quickening, but then realization dawned. Wilson had just said he loved him. _Wilson _had just said that he _loved _him. There was no need for Cuddy anymore. He could have Wilson, he didn't have to lose him ever again. This exchange in his head had taken a few moments, and his eyes had been fixed on his knees during it. He looked up to see Wilson wearing a very confused expression on his face, obviously waiting for House to say something, but still signalling that he hadn't missed the fact that House had just been on the verge of a panic attack.

House turned so he was facing Wilson on the couch, and scooted a bit closer so their knees were touching. It was Wilson's turn to raise his eyebrows now. He had no idea what was going on. House reached out and grabbed one of Wilson's hands, holding it in one of his, and started to rub soothing circles with his thumb on the back of it.

House looked at Wilson's hand as he spoke. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?", Wilson, utterly dumb-founded, stuttered a bit "I- only just.. came to terms with it.. recently. When you went to Mayfield, but.. I didn't decide on telling you till the other day, when I broke up with Sam" His voice was very low, and House could sense the confusion implied in it. Wilson was also looking at his own hand in House's.

House took his free hand, and placed it on the side of Wilson's head, cupping his cheek, and making him look up, into House's eyes. Baby-blue met chocolate-brown. House gently drew his thumb along Wilson's cheekbone and said "I only wish you had told me sooner, it would have given us so much more time together", and he couldn't help but smile with his entire face. Wilson's face was one of utter surprise.

"Wha- you?" Coherency was suddenly not something he was capable of, but House knew what he meant, and answered.

"I've loved you for years now, but I never, ever thought that you'd feel the same way about me." House kept his thumb caressing Wilson's cheekbone, and he moved closer and put his forehead against Wilson's, "I'm in love with you, James Wilson" He almost whispered. He looked into Wilson's eyes, and saw how they were filled to the brim with tears. Wilson took the hand House wasn't holding, and put it on the back of House neck, gently running his fingers through the hair on it.

They slowly closed the distance between their lips. The first meeting was very soft, and chaste. Pulling apart a few seconds after, to look into each other's eyes. The tenderness of the moment was overwhelming for both of them. As they moved in again, Wilson's hand helped guide House to him, putting slight pressure on his neck, House cupping Wilson's cheek. Their lips met, and moved in unison. After a few moments of slow movement, Wilson eased his tongue into House's mouth, but without losing any of the tenderness that had so far been expressed in the kiss. House welcomed Wilson's tongue, and gently nudged it with his own. Their hands hadn't moved. They seemed content on having a hold of each other head in each of their ways, and holding the other's hand with the other. Wilson had tears streaming down his face, making the kiss wetter, but so emotional that it nearly hurt. After a few minutes they pulled apart to look at each other. They smiled as they looked at each other, and House realised that that was the single most intense thing he'd ever experienced, and it was only when Wilson moved his hand from the back of his neck, to House's cheek and wiped away the tear that had rolled down from his eye, that he noticed that he had cried too. House gently leaned forward to grab Wilson in another kiss, while pushing him backwards, so they were lying down on couch. Wilson shifted so that he didn't accidentally hit House's bad leg with one of his.

They stayed like that for a while. Gently kissing, exploring the other's mouth, while running their hands through each other's hair, getting used to this new sensation of kissing each other. House had to admit, that Wilson was a damn good kisser. He wanted to stay this way forever, just kissing Wilson with this much intensity, and have Wilson look at him with that look of desire and love. Sometimes they would stop kissing, and just look into each other's eyes, relishing in the look they found on the other's face. They'd both wanted this for so long, and to finally have it was so amazing, that neither man felt like ever letting go again.

After some time their kisses became more frantic, needing and demanding. Their hands had moved from each other's hair, down their bodies, slowly exploring. Wilson ran his fingernails down House's back, and House groaned in Wilson's mouth, causing Wilson to pull back and smile at House before resuming the kiss. House had one hand still placed in Wilson's hair, using the elbow to keep himself propped up, the other had found its way between their bodies, and he was slowly caressing Wilson's nipple through his shirt. Wilson moaned slightly, and moved his mouth from House's, and started kissing House's jawline, and moved down towards his neck. Kissing, sucking, gently running his teeth up and down. House stretched his neck to give Wilson more space to work on, and Wilson reciprocated fully. Wilson's hands were on House's hips, and they were slowly moving down towards his butt. Wilson put his hands underneath House's shirt, and placed them on the small of his back, rubbing circles with his thumbs there, while his mouth was busy working on House's neck. House moaned at the sensation of Wilson's hand underneath his shirt, and boy did that man now how to caress a neck. House found Wilson's mouth with his own again, not being able to stay away from kissing him any longer. As they kissed, Wilson moved to take off House's shirt.

"No." House mumbled against Wilson's lips, but Wilson kept lifting up his shirt, his hands lingering on House chest, gently playing with his nipples. As if House's erection hadn't been painful enough, but Wilson playing with his nipples made him leak a little. Wilson's erection was pressing into House's stomach. It was a very strange sensation, feeling another man's hard on, but it didn't feel weird. Just.. new. Had it been any other man, House thought it would have been the weirdest thing, but this was _Wilson_, so he actually enjoyed the sensation. Knowing that it was he, House, that had made Wilson get this hard, turned him on even more. He longed for release, but he knew that it shouldn't happen.

When Wilson moved to pull off House's shirt completely, House grabbed the shirt with his own hands, and pulled it down again, repeating himself "No.", and pressed his lips against Wilson's, but Wilson pulled back. He looked at House with the most confused and hurt expression. It dawned on House that denying Wilson to take off his clothes, must have felt like rejection.

House ran his hand down Wilson's cheek to show him that it sure as hell wasn't a rejection.

"We just have to.. wait. I can't do this completely before I end things with Cuddy, I don't want itto start like this. I wan't to be able to give myself to you completely, without feeling bad about it." House smiled at Wilson, and hoped he understood. A small smile broke Wilson's confused expression, and he pulled House down to give him a short, very emotional kiss. When he pulled back, Wilson looked House straight in the eyes and said "I understand. But just.. stay the night?" he asked, his fingers running up and down the side of House's face. House nodded, and leaned in to kiss him again.

In the end they couldn't keep it up. House could practically feel how Wilson's erection was throbbing against his stomach, and his own was painfully struggling against his jeans.

Wilson pulled back and asked "Bed?".

House smiled and said "Yes, but I'm gonna need a cold shower first."

"Me too." Wilson laughed. House finally hoisted himself up off Wilson's body, and Wilson sat up at the same time. Suddenly there was an awkward pause. They were sat next to each other, both of them almost exploding from desire, of lust, and a need to touch one another. But they'd agreed to wait. So they just sat there, both of them with painful erections in their pants. House couldn't help but glance down at Wilson's bulge, and he wanted to reach out and touch it so badly, but contained himself. He'd never, ever thought he'd have the urge to touch another man there, but at this very moment he had to administer every ounce of strength he posessed to not reach out and help Wilson get some release.

After a moment House grabbed his cane and went for the bathroom that was ajoined with his old room. Wilson got up too, and headed for his own bathroom.

House didn't take a cold shower. He got in, and the water had barely hit him before he was touching himself. This hard on was not gonna disappear, and he might as well do something about it. It wasn't cheating if he just handled it himself, alone in a shower. It barely took 20 seconds before he came hard, panting. He smiled at the thought that Wilson had without a doubt just done the same in his shower. He finished his shower, dried himself off, put on his underpants and t-shirt, and went into Wilson's bedroom. Wilson had only had time to put on his pajama pants, he wasn't wearing a shirt, and was drying his wet hair with a towel when House walked in. Wilson stopped what he was doing, to look at House, stood there in nothing but a t-shirt and boxershorts. House felt stirrings all over his body at the mere sight of Wilson shirtless, with wet hair. It was almost too much to handle. He had to walk out for a bit, to calm himself down. He wouldn't be able to get a hard on already, but that didn't mean he shouldn't stop what was already going on in his body.

"I'm just gonna go.. grab some.. er.. water!" House said, having a hard time finding words. Wilson smiled, and went back to drying his hair.

House took his time, getting the water, and did his best to calm himself down. But it was pretty hard to calm down, even a little bit. The man he'd longed for for so long was in love with him too, and he'd just looked at him with such desire that House had for the umpteenth time that evening had to stop himself from doing something he knew he'd regret in the morning.

When House returned to the bedroom Wilson had - thankfully - put on a t-shirt, and his hair was much drier, but he still looked so amazing. Wilson sat down on the bed, and House didn't really know what to do. Yes, they had just confessed their love for each other and spent an indefinite amount of time necking like teenagers, but did Wilson want him to sleep in his bed? House stood in the doorway, not really sure what to do. Wilson looked at him, smiled and beckoned with his head. House felt relief flood his system; he hadn't even realized exactly how much he actually wanted to spend the night in Wilson's bed. He smiled as he went to the other side of the bed, sat down and went under the covers, head resting on the pillow, looking over at Wilson, who was removing his contacts. Wilson climbed under the covers, and lay on his side to look at House. They looked into each other's eyes for a while, and House beckoned for Wilson to move closer. Wilson responded by quickly snuggling up to House, his head on his shoulder, arm resting on his chest. House rested his head on top of Wilson's, dipping his nose into the damp hair and inhaled the intoxicating scent of Wilson's shampoo. House had one hand curled around Wilson's back, and with the other he reached out and took the hand Wilson had on his chest, and intertwined their fingers. Wilson looked up at House, smiled and as House looked down, Wilson kissed him sweetly, briefly.

"Goodnight House." he said, as he laid his head back on House's shoulder.

"G'night Wilson." House smiled as he said it, and made Wilson snuggle closer to him.

House didn't want to go to sleep, he wanted to lie all night, enjoying Wilson's warm body against his own, enjoying the way Wilson's legs were wrapped around his left one, how Wilson breathe felt on his chest, the smell of his hair, his hand in his own. It didn't take too long before Wilson's breathe became more relaxed, and House knew he was asleep. House closed his eyes begrudgingly, knowing that he would need all his strength the next day to talk to Cuddy, and hopefully he would spend the night in the same bed he was in now, but he definitely wouldn't be sleeping. He smiled to himself at the thought, and eventually fell asleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm very, very sorry that it has taken so long to update this story. I've been busy, and have been finding it hard to sit down and write something. At the same time, I'm working on 5-6 different stories that are all in my head, but I'm very bad at actually sitting down and writing them out. Anyways, enjoy! And I'll try to do my best to update soon :)

House was woken by fingers tracing patterns on his t-shirt covered chest. Wilson's head was still located on House's shoulder, but their hands were no longer intertwined. Wilson was now using his hand to trace random patterns on House's chest; probably with the distinct purpose of waking House up, without explicitly saying so. House kept his breathing even for a little while, not showing any sign of his return to consciousness, just for the sake of enjoying Wilson's gentle fingers on his chest.

He eventually nuzzled his nose into Wilson's hair to show that he was indeed awake, and enjoyed what Wilson was doing - he underlined this with a slight groan.

Wilson responded by looking up at him with a mixture of indifference and worry etched in his expression. House was nowhere near being able to decipher why he had this look on his face. House himself felt content, happy even, by waking up with Wilson in his arms - did Wilson not feel the same way?

House's mind was racing, and he could feel his pulse quickening. What had this man done to him? Normally House - and House's body - was one of the most unresponsive beings in the known universe, but when it came to Wilson, reactions came at the speed of light.

Wilson looked at him another second before saying:

"You don't.. regret this?" Wilson looked at him with worry in his eyes. House breathed a sigh of relief as the younger man continued. "I mean, you've got Cuddy and.." he didn't get to finish his sentence, as House covered his lips with his own. Gently kissing the other man, not even caring that they both reaked of morning breathe. Wilson tasted divine to House.

They eventually pulled away for air.

"I take that as a 'No'?" Wilson smiled.

House grabbed the back of Wilson's neck and pulled him up so that their foreheads rested together, and gently rubbed his nose against Wilson's.

"I absolutely do not regret anything, and I never will," House said, as Wilson grinned even more and leaned in to kiss House again. It didn't last long till the kiss turned frantic, needing, demanding and House had to put his hands on Wilson's shoulders to signal that he had to back off. House looked him in the eyes, and leered "Later". Wilson grinned again.

They lay for a few minutes just enjoying being in bed together, when reality pulled them out of their trance. Wilson looked at the clock and exclaimed "Fuck, House! We're so late!" and with that he jumped out of bed, and nearly sprinted into the bathroom. House took a few more minutes to just lie there, and tried to remember where his ibuprofen was. He regretfully remembered that it was in the pocket of his jacket, which was currently located in the living room. He contemplated simply waiting for Wilson to end his shower, and have him pick it up, but decided against it. He didn't want to start their relationship with Wilson feeling like a servant.

So he painfully hobbled out of bed, and located his jacket in the living room, where he dry swallowed 3 ibuprofen at once.

He could hear Wilson's hair dryer going off in the bathroom, and for the first time in living memory actually smiled at the sound. He shook his head as he thought that this whole thing was seriously messing with his brain.

When House got out of the shower, Wilson had made breakfast. House had hoped that there'd be his favourite macadamia nut pancakes waiting for him, but unfortunately the oncologist had opted for cereal as they were running late.

"You know, we could afford to come in late today, as Cuddy knows that we're binge drinking to celebrate your loss of Sam." House said.

"I don't exactly think she was expecting us to celebrate my loss of Sam; and she probably wasn't expecting us to do it in that way either." Wilson said, as he sat down opposite House.

"Yeah, well. Who could deny your doe eyes anything?" House grinned as he reached out and grabbed Wilson's hand. Wilson raised his eyebrows slightly at the gesture, but said nothing. House was stroking his thumb over Wilson's knuckles, while eating his cereal with the other hand. House had no intention of letting go off Wilson's hand, and was for the first in his life appreciative of Wilson being left handed. They ate for a few moments in silence, looking at each other now and again. It was Wilson that finally broke the silence.

"So.. what do you wanna do now?" his voice was full of hesitance.

"Well, since I plan on ravishing you quite badly later today," Wilson blushed, "I think it would probably be a good idea to break things off with Cuddy."

Wilson nodded, his cheeks now with a hint of pink in them.

"House, I.. I need to know if you're serious about this. I.." he hesitated, and seemed as though he was picking out his words with the outmost care, "I can't do anything with you and not know that this is for real. If you're not in this it's better that we do nothing at all. I couldn't handle knowing what could be mine, only for you to disappear the next minute. I.. I want you, House. And if you have even the slightest doubt as to whether you want me too, then I don't think you should even mention anything to Cuddy at all, and we should just go back to being friends." Wilson had gotten a very distant look on his face. House quickly interpreted the look as Wilson already preparing himself for House rejecting him. Wilson had withdrawn his hand, and it was now rubbing his neck furiously.

House stood, and limped around the table so that he was stood next to Wilson's chair; a confused looking Wilson was still occupying it.

"Stand up." House demanded. Wilson obeyed, while giving House a confused and curious look.

House lifted his hands to Wilson's face, and cradled it with both of them. He looked Wilson straight in the eye and said:

"For the last 20 years you have been the most important person in my life, but only a few years ago did I realize that we should not just be best friends. I realized that there wasn't going to be anybody, ever, who could ever gain even a fraction of the place you hold in my heart. I love you James, and that's never, ever going to change. I want you. So, so bad. Cuddy's just a consolation price because I thought you'd never, ever let me near that sweet ass of yours-" Wilson chuckled through teary eyes, "- I do love Cuddy, but I was never in love with her. But I am hopelessly, embarassingly and pathetically in love with you James, and if I'm not much mistaken you kind of like me too. What I'm trying to say, in the sappiest way possible, is that I want to be your partner, boyfriend, whatever. I just want to be yours."

Wilson's eyes had gotten very big and teary during this, but he'd not once looked away from House's eyes. House saw Wilson reading the sincerity of his words, in his own eyes. What he wasn't prepared for was Wilson's actions.

"God, House I love you so fucking much!" he pounced forward and grabbed House's lips in a hungry, passionate kiss, using both of his hands to grab hold of the back of House's head. House's hands had in turn flown off Wilson's face in the surprise attack, but quickly sneaked their way around Wilson's back, each of them placed on his back, pressing Wilson further into House's body. Wilson quickly guided House to the couch, not losing their embrace a single time. He guided House down on the couch, and the straddled him, while he kept kissing his mouth fiercely. Tongues were clashing, wet noises were echoing throughout the loft, Wilson's hands made futile grapping gestures in House's hair, making House's head lean on the back of the couch and therefore keeping Wilson in total control of the moment. House's hands were still firm on Wilson's back, pressing them together, but they had now worked their way inside Wilson's shirt. His back was firm, toned, warm and it almost made House explode from lust, just by having this skin on skin contact with his best friend.

Wilson removed his mouth from House's to start leaving small open mouthed kisses all over House's face. His nose, up and down his cheeks, jaw, forehead, eyelids; nothing went untouched. In between kissed he said:

"God House, I've never-" kiss, "-loved-" kiss, "-anyone-" kiss, "-as I love-" kiss, "-you."

House had a big foolish grin on his face. He honestly couldn't help it. Wilson's kisses were nice, loving and his words were amazing. To be on the receiving end of overwhelming affection from the younger man was probably the most incredible thing he had ever experienced. If he could stay like this, with Wilson stradling his lap smothering House with love for the rest of eternity, House would have been happy.

House was very reluctant to let Wilson free of the hold he had on him, but there was still a bell ringing deep within House that told him he needed to end things officially with Cuddy before they - for a lack of better word - "consummated" their relationship. House was adamant that their relationship shouldn't start while one of them had commitments elsewhere. Wilson quite agreed, but neither he was too fond of the idea of having to leave House's lap anytime soon.

Despite their reluctance they eventually got up from the couch, cleaned the dishes from their breakfast and got completely ready for work.

They stood at the door of the loft, neither of them showing any signs of opening it. Because opening the door would expose them to a world where they weren't allowed to touch, hold or kiss one another - at least not until House had gone through a dreaded heart-to-heart talk with a certain Dean of Medicine.

So they stood there looking at each other. House with his backpack slung across one shoulder, cane in one hand, helmet under his arm, leather jacket on, staring into Wilson's doe eyes. Wilson was clutching his briefcase too hard - his knuckles had turned white, he felt very hot in his overcoat and had never felt so bad about having to leave for work.

House leaned his cane against the door so that he had one arm free, and looped in around Wilson's neck and pulled him close until their lips met. They kissed slowly, relishing in the closeness and both trying to savour the moment as they probably wouldn't be able to kiss until later that night; which, for both of them, at the moment seemed like an eternity. How could they go one whole day without kissing? It seemed near impossible to House - and the way Wilson was kissing him, he was quite sure that Wilson shared his views on this matter.

They did eventually part after a few minutes, resting their foreheads together, breathing heavily.

"It's gonna be such a long day" Wilson whined. If it hadn't been for the fact that House found Wilson completely adorable - he cringed at finding himself even thinking this word - he would have found it ridiculous for a grown man to whine. But with Wilson.. things were quite different.

House quickly brought their lips together, and smiled as he pulled away, breathing a "Yeah.." as an answer to Wilson's whine.

As they broke apart from their embrace, House straightened Wilson's hair - his hand might have snuck in their during the kiss, and it wasn't because House liked the feel of Wilson's hair and had always wanted to touch it. No. It was purely a mechanism that had brought it there. Nothing else. Which is why it was also a mechanism that made House run his fingers through the silky strands of hair, trying to get them back in place. It was purely good manners. It wasn't because Wilson practically purring made him grin like a child in a candy store or that he couldn't get enough of the feel. Definitely not.

They opened the door to the world outside the loft, and parted wordlessly as House took his bike and Wilson his car to work.

When House arrived - before Wilson - he realised that they indeed were pretty late. If he had come to work on time; which he had done quite a lot during the last few months as Cuddy had threatened to withhold sex if he didn't, he would be on his second coffee break. Okay, so he did have more coffee breaks than most people in the world, but still, even he knew they were late. Which made him quite sure that it wouldn't be long before he would be ambushed by Cuddy and scolded for coming in at this time and taking Wilson down to his level.

That, and the fact that he didn't really wanna see Cuddy, made him limp very fast through the lobby and he sighed in relief when the elevator doors closed.

He made the ducklings play rock, paper, scissors over who would get the honour of his clinic hours and told the others to go 'be useful - or at least hide decently till I need you'.

He had been tossing his ball against the wall for about 10 minutes when the tell-tale sign of clicking heels approached.

Cuddy's furious stare was expected, as where the words that flew from her mouth as soon as she walked through the doors to House's office.

"Do you wanna explain to me why on earth I've been missing two department heads all morning? I thought that you'd be so responsible as to not drink yourself to complete oblivion so that you could actually show up to work on time! And it doesn't make things better that you have to drag Wilson down with you! He missed a board meeting this morning, something which he has never done before I might add! Is he even here now? Or did you get him so drunk that he's still stuck with his head in the toilet? To top that off you didn't even have the decency to call me and tell me you're coming in late. This is supposed to be a relationship where we communicate with each other, so as your girlfriend I worried about where the hell you were this morning and as your boss I'm furious about the fact that you show up this late without notifying me!"

"Are you done now?" was all House said. He kept an indifferent expression throughout her rant; he'd gotten so used to it by now. Especially after they'd started dating he basically endured her rants every single day - sometimes more than once a day.

"Yes, I am done now!" she spat the last two words with venom.

"Excellent. You know where I was, I told you that I would crash at Wilson's, and I did. He was pretty shaken up about the whole Sam thing, and we didn't get that drunk, and he just overslept this morning, which means he didn't wake me as I didn't set an alarm. We got up about one hour ago and rushed here. Satisfied?" he inquired. She scrutinized him with an icy stare, and he just looked back. God, in comparison to how he felt when he looked into Wilson's eyes, the feeling he had now was of total nothingness. There was nothing there. When he looked into the puppy dog brown eyes that adorned Wilson's face, he tingled all over, he felt warm, safe - he felt happy. He wanted to see Wilson so bad. It had already been over half an hour since they'd last seen each other, and he was missing Wilson like hell. When had he become such a wimp?

Cuddy's ice glare softened somewhat, and her expression changed dramatically. House knew this look. It was her "I'm-so-horny"-look. Had this been yesterday he would have appreciated it, but now, it exasperated him. Once again he knew what she was gonna say before she said it.

"Wanna come over tonight?" she drawled, having lost all her former anger somehow. She slung her arms around House's neck, and looked up into his face. He simply said "Sure," and didn't return the embrace, but she hadn't noticed, cos suddenly her lips were on his and he didn't know how to react. Her lips suddenly felt unfamiliar and wrong on his. He longed for Wilson's lips on his instead. This wasn't good enough anymore; he knew what heaven tasted and felt like, and this felt like hell in comparison. So he gently pushed her away, leaving her with a confused expression on her face. But he didn't notice that. The only thing he noticed, was the brown-eyed man standing in the hallway, looking through the glasswalls, still wearing his overcoat, briefcase in hand, obviously having come straight to House's office instead of dropping the things off in his own first.

The expression on Wilson's face was one of deep despair, but House only had a moment to register it, cos suddenly Wilson bolted and ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the men's room. House grabbed his cane, said a hurried "Gotta go." to Cuddy, and limped fastly towards the bathroom.

In there he found Wilson standing over the sink, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, turning on the tap with the other, so as to rinse out the vomit which had clearly not been in the sink when Wilson had gotten into the bathroom. House was shocked at seeing Wilson in this state, and quickly checked the stalls to make sure they were alone. When he'd assured himself, he locked the door of the room and went to stand behind Wilson, who was leaning over the sink rinsing out his mouth with water from the tap. When Wilson stood up straight, House embraced him from behind and laid his head on Wilson's shoulder. Wilson grabbed the hands House had around the middle of him, and intertwined their fingers as he laid his head against House's and they looked at each other in the mirror. House waited for Wilson to speak, and just held onto the man in his arms.

"That was.. so awful. I just saw her all over you, and I couldn't stop it. I- I just.. couldn't hold it down. I'd never actually seen you kiss before, apart from that one time in my office," he had to stop to take a deep breathe after this, House could feel Wilson's stomach working underneath his hands. "And seeing you with her like that, I couldn't stand it." he turned his head and buried his face in House's hair as he mumbled " 's not fair. You're mine now."

House kissed his neck, and smiled as he said "I am yours. But I gotta have a chance to tell her that, before she'll stop doing that."

Wilson hummed in House's hair, and mumbled, "Mmh, yeah, 'bout that, maybe you shouldn't tell her why. She'd make life a living hell, for both of us. Probably lock us in the clinic for the rest of our lives." House looked at Wilson in the mirror at this and leered, "But if she locked us both in the clinic we could have fun."

Wilson grinned and squeezed House's hands, "I think she'd make sure we're always at separate places all the time. I'm serious House, I don't think it's a good idea to tell her about us."

"What? Are you ashamed of me?" House teasingly rubbed circles with his thumbs on Wilson's stomach. Wilson moaned. "Of course I'm not ashamed. Don't be an idiot. I just think it would be a wise move not to tell her for a while, I'm not interested in the wrath of Cuddy being brought upon us before we've even started our relationship."

House squeezed him tight, "You're probably right. I won't tell her, and we'll sneak around for a bit." His eyes gleamed suddenly, "That actually sounds like fun!"

Wilson chuckled, then groaned, "I can expect a lot of lewd remarks and inappropriate touching all over the place now, can't I?" House kissed his neck again and grinned, "You couldn't be more right!"

A long workday later, where House and Wilson barely had seen each other, cos they'd been busy at different times, so they hadn't even managed to have lunch together, House walked into Wilson's office just as said man was packing his briefcase. They looked at each other for a second, before both averting their gazes to the floor as they smiled like giddy school children. House's expression changed after a second though.

"So, I'm, er, off to Cuddy's," he said miserably. Wilson just nodded. A moment of silence hung in the air before Wilson whisperingly pleaded, "Please don't sleep with her."

House's head shot up at this, and looked at Wilson's miserable stance. He limped over to him, and pulled him into a bear hug. Wilson nuzzled his face in the crook of House's neck, and sighed as he relaxed in House's arms. House rubbed his nose in the hair above Wilson's ear affectionately before he almost whispering said, "I'm not gonna sleep with her. Ever again. I promise." He squeezed Wilson tighter just as said man sighed a breathe of relief and said "Okay."

House shifted so the he had his arms on either side of Wilson's head, and angled his own head so that he was able to catch the oncologist's lips tenderly.

They kissed softly for a while; House's arms crossed around Wilson's neck, Wilson's hands around House's waist. Before they could get too lost in each other Wilson gently put his hands on House's waist and put a little pressure there so House would get the message and pull away.

When they parted, Wilson breathlessly stated, "The door is not locked, someone could come in any minute." He looked into House's stunningly blue eyes, before he put his arms around him again and said, "And you should probably go, so that we can do this without you feeling guilty."

Wilson betrayed his own words by clutching House tighter, not seeming like he planned on letting go anytime soon.

House gripped Wilson tight, and pressed a few kisses to his hair, "I really do have to go. I'll come over after, okay?" he said as he pulled slightly away from Wilson's embrace, and looked him in the eye. Wilson nodded sheepishly, kissed House quickly again and then went back to packing his briefcase, his head bowed slightly. House could tell that he was fighting to keep his composure. He thought he had a good inclination as to why Wilson was struggling like this. House grabbed Wilson's shoulders and made him turn so that he could look him in the eye as he said, "Listen to me Wilson. I'm not gonna kiss her, touch her or anything else. I'm not gonna change my mind and want her instead of you. It's always been you. I'm just going over there to end it completely, so that I can be yours 100 percent, is that clear?" Wilson looked at him through slightly teary eyes, and nodded. "Good," House said as he leaned forward, kissed Wilson's forehead and turned around to leave the room. Before he opened the door he looked over his shoulder to see Wilson in a slightly more upright position, winked and said "See you later."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Very short chapter, because I didn't want the break up to interfere with any Hilson goodness, and because Uni is making me extremely busy so I haven't had time to write much more than this.**

House stood outside Cuddy's door, he knew that this wasn't going to be pleasant in any way, but he kept reminding himself that he'd get to go back to Wilson afterwards and that made it more than worthwhile. He took a deep breathe, and opened the door to her house.

He could smell food as soon as he stepped inside, he was relieved by the thought that not being with Cuddy anymore would also mean he would get to eat dinner at a normal time, instead of insanely early because of Rachel.

He found Cuddy in the kitchen, stirring something in a pot on the stove. She turned towards House as he entered the room, a smile on her face as she said, "Hi." Her body language clearly signalled that she wanted House to come kiss her hello, but House had made a promise to Wilson, and really didn't have any interest in kissing her any more. He'd also decided to get this over and done with, like ripping off a bandaid - the good thing about this situation was that things would be good after the ripping off, he'd get to go back to the loft, to his Wilson.

"Cuddy we need to talk," he didn't advance into the room. She got a very confunded look on her face, as she stared him down, "Okay, what about?". He had to hand it to her, she really had that icy glare down. He took yet another deep breathe, before he plainly stated, "This isn't working."

She turned fully to him at this point, having dropped the spoon in the pot, and put her hands on her hips in a very good imitation of Wilson.

"What do you mean 'this isn't working'?" her glare hadn't gotten less icy.

"I mean that this relationship isn't working, and I think we should stop it. Right now."

"Okay," she stretched the word out, "let me get this straight: you're breaking up with me?"

"Yes."

"Come on House, don't be ridiculous," she scoffed.

"Ridiculous? Me breaking up with you is ridiculous? You're simply too good for me, so me breaking up with you sounds like a bad joke? Is that what you mean?" the knuckles on his right hand, which was gripping his cane had gone completely white.

"I just don't see what's not working about this," she replied indignantly.

"Well I don't see what's actually working! I'm not happy in this relationship. I feel like I have to be someone I'm not, I always have to tiptoe around you, make sure I don't say something that will make you dump me or make you withhold sex. I feel like I have to be House remodeled to be with you, and that's not who I am. So no, I don't think this is working, at all."

Cuddy looked completely dumbfounded. After a few moments of silence she seemed to compose herself slightly, and she leaned forward a bit to seem more intimidating, "You can't leave me! You'll end up an old lonely man!"

"Wow, was that meant to win me over? Because let me tell you, I feel like jumping right into your arms when you say something like that," House snapped.

"Oh for God's sake House, you can't dump me. I gave up everything I had to be with you! You were the one who was paranoid about us not working out, you were the one who acted like I was your last chance of happiness in the world, and now you're the one ending it. Even to you does that make any sort of sense?"

"The fact that you were even willing to dump Lucas that fast shows that it wasn't a great sacrifice for you to give him up, so don't make this out like you made some great big gesture to be with me. You said you wished you didn't love me. Is that really a healthy way to start a relationship? Yes, I thought you were my last chance of happiness, but I'm not happy with you. To be honest I'm more miserable then when I was alone. I'm less lonely and less horny, but that's it. I don't feel like myself anymore. So yes, it makes perfect sense to me to end this, right here, right now, no matter what you say," they were practically yelling at each other at this point.

They were both fuming at this point, and Cuddy was about to keep up the 'conversation', when a small voice piped up "Mamma?" from behind them. They both turned to see Rachel looking at them with big slightly fearful eyes.

Cuddy rushed over and picked her up, and carried her out of the kitchen. House could hear Cuddy talking to the little girl as she walked down the hall, telling her to stay in her room a bit. House was still fuming. How dare Cuddy say those things? She wasn't his one chance of happiness. He wished he could tell her about Wilson, and how much better everything felt when they were together, even though they hadn't actually done that much yet. But just being with Wilson, even before they started this thing yesterday, always felt better than being with Cuddy in any way possible.

House's anger hadn't abated in any way when Cuddy returned. He intended to get her out of his sight very, very fast.

"I'm gonna get whatever stuff I've got lying around here, then I'm gonna leave," House said as soon as Cuddy re-entered the kitchen. He had just started to advance towards the door, when Cuddy grabbed hold of his arm and said, "House, don't be stupid. You can't undo this once it's done. I'm not gonna give you a second chance, you end this and there's no going back."

House looked her up and down and then very coolly said, "Thank God for that."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey," Wilson looked at House apprehensively as he limped towards the younger man. It was obvious that Wilson had jumped off of the couch as soon as he heard House at the door. House, who was feeling so elated that he'd gotten rid off Cuddy and was free to be with Wilson in every way he wanted, decided to make his best friend suffer a little. He put a grim expression on his face and limped more heavily than necessary towards the couch. He could feel Wilson's eyes on him the entire time he moved, could feel the apprehension growing within him. House sat down and didn't even glance in Wilson's direction as he sat next to him. Wilson was shifting on the couch as House stared blankly at the muted TV. House heaved a big sigh and leaned back in the cushions, finally turning his gaze towards the man he loved. The anxiety was practically oozing from Wilson as he looked with frightful brown eyes on House. It was obvious that he thought House had broken his promise, and was about to announce that he was leaving to go back to Cuddy's. House kept up his expression for a few more seconds, before his face split into a wide grin and reached over to grab the front of Wilson's shirt and pulled him into a hard kiss. Wilson was clearly taken by surprise by the move, as he made a very indistinct sound into House's mouth, but the surprise only lasted a nanosecond before he started kissing House with fervour. House gladly accepted the tongue that had decided to invade his mouth, and happily groaned as it battled with his own. It wasn't long before he had a lap full of Wilson, who had straddled him without ceasing contact between their mouths at any point. House had his hands firmly attached to Wilson's ass when they finally drew apart for air. They were both panting as Wilson leaned his forehead against House's.

"So.." Wilson let the unspoken question trail off.

"So, what do you think?" House retorted with a smirk as he leaned up to press his lips softly against Wilson's. "You broke up?" Wilson asked hesitantly. "Seriously Wilson, if you're this dim I don't know if we can be together. I have a reputation to uphold you know, I mean if you were a leggy blonde it would do, but.." House was completely negating this statement by smiling like a madman as he looked at Wilson. The look of utter relief that broke out on Wilson's face was something that House would never forget. He was pretty sure that Wilson's dimples had never been as deep as they were when he smiled at House right at that moment.

"I love you House," Wilson said as he caught House's lips in another kiss.

House smiled into the kiss and held onto tighter to the man he had loved for so long. Having Wilson in his arms, finally knowing that he could give himself completely to _this_ man, _his_ man, _his_ Wilson.

Wilson was whimpering slightly into the kiss, which was hastily turning frantic. House had one hand planted firmly on one of Wilson's buttocks, the other hand was on his back, pressing the younger man's body completely into his own. When House's hands started grabbing on even tighter onto Wilson, the younger man pulled his mouth away. House made a sound of pure distress, although if asked he would deny being able to make such a sound. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Wilson was looking at him with huge lust-filled eyes, and the widest grin he'd ever seen on his face.  
>Wilson licked his lips, which made a very House emit a grunt of pure lust and made him go for Wilson's lips once more, tightening his grip even further on Wilson's butt. To his surprise Wilson drew back before House could get in another kiss.<p>

Wilson was holding House's face a few inches away from his own by pressing on his shoulders.

"Hey! Get those lips back where they belong!" House exclaimed before going for Wilson's again, but this only resulted in Wilson putting further pressure on House's shoulders and drawing his head further back.

"No, wait, House," he said looking the elder man in the eye, "I just, I have to say something."

House groaned, and not in the good lustful way. He just wanted to take Wilson to bed _now_. What was with Wilson's sudden need to talk?

He looked into those big brown eyes and saw a glint of something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He squinted his eyes at the man in his arms, but didn't look away from the eyes staring into his own. Wilson apparently took this as permission to continue with whatever he was going to say.

"House, I.. I really want you, you know?" House squeezed Wilson's butt in respons to this and couldn't help himself from responding, "Then why are we not using our mouths on something way more interesting than talking?" He tried once again to reach Wilson's lips, but was again held back by the hands on his shoulders.

"No House, you don't get it. I just, I had this idea, right?" Wilson had fixed his gaze on House's neck, which was exposed through the open collar of his button-down. Wilson's right hand moved closer to House's neck, but stayed on his shoulder. When the hand was close enough Wilson started running his hand up and down House's neck in a gentle but firm touch. House had to bite back a very undignified sound at the touch. "I was thinking that as much as I want you right now, I was thinking we should make it special, you know?" Despite the firmness of Wilson's touch on his neck, House could detect some uncertainness from the younger man. "I mean, you've just broken up with Cuddy like half an hour ago, and I just don't want you to jump right from _that_ into _us_, you know?" House's grip on Wilson's bottom had relaxed slightly, he could see where this was going, "So I think we should wait, till like, tomorrow. Then we could do something special, like, go out on a real date." House went from having a hold on Wilson's butt to just lightly stroking up and down with his hands, no longer trying to be seducing but comforting, because he could actually see Wilson's point in this. He hadn't ever thought he'd postpone sex with Wilson when it was so blatantly on the table right now, but apparently he had underestimated his self-control. He didn't say anything, but he looked at Wilson who had starting fidgeting with the collar that had ben squashed under his hand while he had been caressing House's neck.

After a little while he looked up into House's eyes with a questioning look, trying to decipher if the older man was okay with this situation. House, once again, decided to mess with Wilson and kept a straight face for as long as he possibly could. He could see Wilson internally trying to figure out what House was thinking. After quite some time House decided to have mercy on the man in his lap and elaborated on his thoughts.

"Okay then. But I've got one condition." The relief that broke out on Wilson's face was astonishing. "Anything, House. Anything." House couldn't help but grin at Wilson's enthusiasm to do whatever he wanted.

"Tomorrow we go out and buy a new bed. Just for us. I don't want to do it in the bed where you've slept with Sam," he couldn't help but grimace at the disgusting thought of those two in bed together, "and I don't think we should just use the bed in my old room. I think we should get a bed for us. One that will be _our_ bed, right from the first night it's used."

The smile on Wilson's face was breathtaking. House literally lost his breath by the look he had brought out on his man's face. Before he could catch his breath he was being kissed within an inch of his life. His mind couldn't even comprehend what was happening, and then Wilson pulled away and with a glint in his eyes uttered a single word.

"Deal."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning in House's old bed, House woke up to the smell of Wilson's hair. When he finally became aware of where the hell he was, he realized that his nose was buried in Wilson's hair, the entire back of Wilson's body nestled into the front of his own, his arms curled protectively around the younger man. He thought back to last night, and how hard it had been – literally and figuratively – to keep himself from jumping Wilson and doing every naughty thing in the book to that enticing body of his. They had somehow been able to refrain from tearing the clothes of each other's backs. After having agreed upon not doing anything until the following night, they'd kissed until it had become unbearable for both of them not to have any kind of release, then ordered some food and laid intertwined on the couch for the rest of the night. Occasionally indulging in yet another heavy make out session.

Waking up with Wilson seemed odd. But only because it seemed strangely familiar and new all at once. On one hand it felt like they'd been doing this forever, and on the other hand it felt like they'd only shared two nights like this; which was the truth.

As he woke further, but without moving an inch, he realized that not only was this the day that he and Wilson would go on their first ever date, a date which could only end up being a firsts of many in every sense of the word, but it was also Friday. He pulled Wilson impossibly closer to him with the thought that when they got home that night, they didn't have to leave the apartment, or indeed the bed, until Monday morning, and wasn't that a prospect to get you out of bed?

It was, indeed. But the problem was that he had a warm, sleeping Wilson in front of him, and leaving that warm body really didn't seem like the best idea. To be honest it seemed like a very bad idea. Which was why House indulged himself in burrowing closer to Wilson's body and burying in nose in that soft hair, so much so that he was practically inhaling Wilson's scalp.

He didn't get to indulge himself for that long though, because Wilson, the spoilsport, had set the alarm this morning, and that went off with a roar, which shook House out of his daydreaming of what he would do to Wilson later, and woke Wilson with a mighty jump, which made him bang his head slightly into House's nose.

When House woke up he hadn't expected his first word of the morning to be "Ow," but it was. Which resulted in Wilson hastily turning off the alarm and then turning around looking like he'd just broken House's piano or something.

"Oh my God House, I'm so, so, so sorry, are you okay?" He used one hand to pull himself into a sitting position and the other to cradle house's head as he inspected the suspected damage he'd done to the diagnostician's face.

House couldn't help but grin. It really didn't hurt that much, it was more the shock of the alarm clock and Wilson lurching like that that made him say anything in the first place, but it was nice to have confirmed that Wilson still _did _care, that everything so far hadn't just been a fluke.

He chose to forego words and just leaned up and kissed Wilson as an answer to his question. Wilson responded without any hesitation and kissed back with fervour. It didn't take long before Wilson was lowering his body onto House's his tongue lodged deeply in House's mouth, his left hand having migrated from House's cheek was now steadily making its way down House's torso, and when it reached the hem of his shirt, sneakily ran under it, so that the warm feel of Wilson's palm on House's hip made it feel like they were blending together to become one.

House once again had to summon all the willpower he didn't know he actually possessed, and stopped Wilson from taking things further just yet; after all, he was the one that had stopped proceedings the night before. Without taking his mouth away from Wilson's he gently removed Wilson's hand from under his shirt, intertwined their fingers and then tried to move them both around so that they could get into sitting positions, but without having to break their fused mouths. It took some time, but eventually they were both sitting upright, but their tongues were still engaged in the same duelling that they had been when they had been lying down. House's hands were once again buried in Wilson's hair, he shuddered at the thought that it seemed he'd already become addicted to the feeling of the silky soft strands of Wilson's hair beneath his fingers. House couldn't stop himself from moving his mouth from Wilson's, and start kissing along his jaw, sucking lightly, eventually reaching his earlobe, letting his teeth graze it in a soft bite. He shuddered as Wilson moaned at that. He moved his attention to Wilson's neck, where he kept kissing and sucking, and he didn't think he'd ever get enough of the sheer taste of pure _Wilson_. An onslaught of possessiveness set in as he was really tasting Wilson's skin for the first time, and the way Wilson was running his hands up and down House's back and through his hair only enhanced that feeling tenfold. He reacted on pure instinct when he bit and sucked harder than he had done thus far, on Wilson's neck, making the man in question emit an undignified squeak. It also earned him a handful of fingernails scraping down his t-shirt covered back and a blue-ish mark already forming on Wilson's neck, clearly meant to state that Wilson was taken.

Wilson drew back from the tight hold House had on him, and let one hand wander up to the mark that House was now staring at in pure amazement. "You are a complete ass, you know that right?" Wilson's words were completely negated by the foolish grin that covered his face. House just looked smug, "Ah, but I'm _your_ ass now," he said as he leaned forward and gave Wilson another kiss. Wilson pulled back and looked him in the eye, "You've always been my ass."


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning proceeded much like the previous one. Too much kissing, which in turn made them late, because they were reluctant to take their hands off one another. They were both very grateful, however, of the fact that Cuddy did not seek either of them out, and neither of them had any intention of seeking her out either. House got a patient just before lunch, which made him seek out Wilson just after he'd sent off the ducklings to run the first tests.

He found his, what, boyfriend(?), behind his desk with his nose buried in paperwork. Wilson looked up when House entered, and a grin split his face. "Hey," he said when he laid eyes on House. "Hey yourself." House replied, before he limped behind the desk and bent down to kiss Wilson as if he had always done precisely that. Wilson hummed into the short kiss, and licked his lips when House pulled away. "Mmm, missed you," he said, stroking House's side; House had risen to his full height again and was looking down at Wilson in his chair.

"You saw me a few hours ago," House said with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, but I still missed you," Wilson replied as his wandering hands sought out House's denim clad ass. "What, you didn't miss me?" he said mischievously as he gave House's buttocks a squeeze. House gritted his teeth to stop the moan that rose in his throat from escaping. He swallowed hard before replying, "Nope. Not a bit." He then carded his fingers through Wilson's hair, thereby tipping Wilson's head back and then leaned down to kiss him again, but adding his tongue to the mix this time. Wilson took stronger hold of his butt, and pulled until House tumbled forwards and awkwardly sprawled in Wilson's lap. Before House could compose himself, Wilson had adjusted him so House was effectually sat on Wilson's lap, his butt on one leg and both legs over the other. Wilson looked like the cat that had got the cream; House could tell that this had been his plan by pulling on his ass. "What are you, Santa Claus?" House said with some bite. Wilson was not affected by his tone at all, he just kept looking at House with a goofy grin. "I can be if you want me to be. I just like having you here," he said as he stroked House's back with one hand and his good thigh with the other.

"You are a sappy idiot," House said, but couldn't help but smile and lean in and kiss Wilson softly.

"Mmhmm," Wilson hummed when House kissed him, "So, ready for lunch soon?" he inquired. "Yeah, that's why I came; we're gonna have to push back lunch a little while. I just got a patient and I need those test results before I know what we can do." Wilson looked a little down-put, "As long as we're still doing lunch?" he asked. "Of course we're still doing lunch! It's just not gonna be right now." Wilson stroked his thigh and kissed him again, "Alright, go find out what crazy thing your patient's got and then come find me."

"The tests aren't ready right now, so I have time to sit here a little more, indulging your silly fantasies of having me on your lap." House said as he leaned in to kiss Wilson some more.

When they were finally able to do lunch, they left the premises and went to a store to find a new bed. When they left the car and walked across the lot towards the store, House grabbed Wilson's hand with his free hand, which earned him a raised eyebrow from Wilson. "What?", "I just thought we'd decided we wanted to keep this between us." Wilson said, but didn't let go of House's hand. "It's not likely that Cuddy's going to be there, or the ducklings or anybody else we know, and I honestly don't care. I want to fucking hold your hand, so I'm gonna hold your hand." Wilson could tell that House was getting a bit agitated, so he gripped House's hand tight and stopped him, by leaning over and giving him a quick kiss. House had expected that Wilson would just go with whatever House wanted in the store, but he had apparently grown a little bit of backbone since the entire furniture debacle of the loft. It took some time, and a lot of lewd bouncing on House's part, but they eventually found one that would meet Wilson's needs and would be good for House's leg. They paid extra to have it delivered the same afternoon; to be honest House would have been willing to pay every penny he had in the bank to get that bed home that afternoon, so he could have his way with Wilson in it that night.

When they got off from work, they returned to the loft and Wilson went straight for the master bathroom where he closed the door behind him. That left House to wait for the deliverymen who would come with the bed. Wilson hadn't emerged from the bathroom when the bed arrived. House convinced the men who delivered it to move the old bed into the spare room – formerly known as House's room – and when they left he put new bedding that they'd bought that day on the new bed, and then stood back and surveyed his handiwork. He couldn't help but imagine what they would do that night, in that bed. He would finally get to have sex with Wilson. He would finally get to be with Wilson in every way he'd ever dreamed of. He shuddered at the thought; it would be fantastic.

Just as he was lost in his fantasies, Wilson finally emerged from the bathroom, and had House been speechless from the ideas he'd had in his head, it was nothing compared to how he felt when Wilson came out of that bathroom. He saw Wilson in suits everyday. But, he must have done something extraordinary this time, cos he looked.. he looked fucking beautiful.

He was clad in a charcoal suit, with a white shirt underneath – no undershirt – his hair was quaffed in just the right way, and his black belt was a fantastic compliment to the entire set. The lack of tie and the way his shirt had the first two buttons open were almost better than any porn movie House had ever seen.

House's mouth was drier than cotton, and it took him several moments before he could compose himself enough to try and get enough saliva in his mouth, before he throatily said, "Fuck Wilson, you are the most sexy thing I have ever seen!"

Wilson blushed at House's words, and when he looked down to hide this his hair fell a little into his forehead that just made him that much more attractive to House's eyes. He almost flew across the room to kiss Wilson for all he was worth, but he kept his hands away from the hair for the time being; he could tell that Wilson had been hard at work, and he didn't want to mess it up. God, Wilson even smelled fantastic. If his hands hadn't been busy gripping Wilson tightly, he would have pinched himself, just to ensure that it wasn't his filthiest fantasies just playing in his head.

But Wilson looked too good for him to be a fantasy. He smelled to good for it to be a fantasy. He felt too good to be fantasy.

He pulled away from Wilson, and went to go change into something a little more fancy than the rock t-shirt, jeans he was currently wearing.

The restaurant was very fancy, but for once, House didn't care. Normally he wouldn't be seen dead in such a place, but he knew that Wilson loved places like this, and to be honest, he would do anything to please Wilson. He had to admit, that it was sort of romantic, being sat opposite Wilson in this dim lighting, both of them dressed to the nines.

He would deny to his dying day that he had a romantic side, at least to other people than Wilson, but being sat at that table with the man he'd thought he'd never have, knowing that Wilson wanted him back, made House reach over and held Wilson's hand while they waited for their food.

**Once again I apologize for the slow updates. But next comes the smut!**


End file.
